Silas Harlow (Love Bite)
LOVE BITE Silas is a cheeky young guitarist who never knows when to keep his mouth shut. Basic Stats Full Name: Silas Avery Harlow Aliases and Nicknames: Sometimes goes by Avery online for anonymity. Gender: Male Ethnicity: English and French roots Blood Type: B+ Age: 19 Birthdate: 23 March Aries Birthplace: San Diego, California Hometown: San Diego, California Languages: English, some French Occupation: College student Appearance HEIGHT: 5'7" / 172cm WEIGHT: 130lb / 61kg Body: 'A bit on the smaller side; naturally lean and slim-waisted, making his hip- and collarbones more prominent features than his boyish muscles. Very modestly toned, as he doesn't work out much. The softer look seems to flatter him, however, as he still looks pleasantly slender and shapely without clothes on. Modest (but cute) butt; makes up for it with appealing thighs and a graceful waist/hipline. '''Hair: '''Slightly thick, wavy if it gets long enough; medium-light ash brown in color. He keeps it pretty short these days, usually just long enough to cover part of his ears or sometimes get in his eyes. '''Eyes: '''Green: a hazel-y sort with flecks of warm colors when seen in the light, but not especially bright on their own, even a little muddy. Very deep-set and heavily-lidded, good "bedroom eyes", made for giving heated stares. He can give some pretty nasty looks; hard to tell sometimes if he has a bitchy resting face or he's just that moody all the time. '''Skin: '''Not ''very tan, usually, but living by the beach in California will keep a certain sunkissed glow on anyone. He's blessed with healthy skin (though he still suffers occasional acne if he's not careful) but it's not entirely unblemished; he's covered pretty thoroughly in beauty marks, most noticeably all over his torso. Very subtle freckles along his nose and shoulders, too, if you look closely. '''Voice: '''Typical Californian accent. Usually light in tone, and not especially deep besides; a bit boyish. Has a playful edge to his voice much of the time, good for teasing and sassy quips. His laugh is similar and is often contagious (and especially adorable when he's drunk). Surprisingly appealing to listen to sometimes. '''Clothing: '''His moods shift often when it comes to his wardrobe. One day he'll be wearing rumpled (sometimes skinny-) jeans and a simple band tee, and the next he'll be dolled up in something like capris, v-neck shirts, and near-girly sweaters. He doesn't like to appear especially flamboyant or girlish, but he has "broad" tastes, and can often be caught wearing something from the women's department either way. It suits him, thanks to his modest build. Lots of beige, white, and other neutral colors, but wears bright shirts often. He seems to have a fondness for plaid: pants and sweaters, mostly. '''Additional: '''Pierced his ear in high school, the upper cartilage on the right side; usually keeps an inconspicuous stud in it, but might put in a ring on his dressier days. The left side of his bottom lip is pierced as well, but he doesn't wear anything in it anymore. Also, he's very particular about self-grooming; he shaves his legs and other choice areas regularly. Face is always smooth (though he doesn't grow much hair there anyway). Personal Preferences '''Hobbies/Interests: Guitar (skilled; favors the electric), music, video games (of all kinds), the internet, track Other Likes: Fancy electronics, expensive guitars, Tumblr, Twitter, slender prettyboys, loud/fast-paced rock music, going for runs, big/happy dogs, movie marathons Dislikes: PDA (when it's someone else), obnoxiously loud/upbeat people, narrow-mindedness, organized religion, strict schedules, being smothered or held back in any way (controlling boyfriends), authority figures/taking orders, self-pity in others, straight guys in flip-flops, girls who wear too much makeup... the list goes on. Fears: Worthlessness, rejection, powerlessness Disgusts: Homophobia, bad hygiene, seafood, discordant music/any jarring or inharmonious sounds (poor singing, scraping metal - same thing) Sexual: Homosexual, and not very shy about it. Prefers to bottom, but not against getting it in. Color: Orange, cream, red Food and Drink: burritos, root beer, pizza, hot wings, Chinese, sub sandwiches, potato chips, breakfast foods, Mountain Dew... ...shitty junk food, but mostly just likes food in general. Animal: Chital (deer); fond of dogs and horses Music: Any sort of intricate guitar, rock (some old school), punk/metal, jazz/blues, electronic Season: Spring Cigarette: Doesn't smoke (hates it, actually) Underwear: Boxers, boxer-briefs, boyshorts... sometimes ''panties. '''Place:' On stage, on the couch, boardwalks/outdoor malls Book: Not a big reader, but usually sticks to non-fiction when he does; likes world history and abnormal psychology Movie: Anything morbid or strange. Horror, thrillers, etc., but not at all above a good comedy. Subject: Music Theory, Anthropology, Sociology Sport: Track Traits Handedness: Right MBTI Personality: ENFP Political Views: Very liberal Religious Views: Atheist Hogwarts House: Gryffindor Character Strengths: Confident (outwardly), resilient, strong willed, surprisingly empathetic and nurturing, energetic, Weaknesses: Extremely stubborn (usually can't admit when he's wrong), grudging, hot-headed, secretly cripplingly insecure, defensive, easily offended, sulky/moody tendencies, can be self-centered, tends to make snap judgments Motivation: Why does this character do what he does? What is his major goal? What are his minor goals? Health *Mild asthma *Frequent migraines *Anxiety/panic attacks Background About the character's life history. Relationships Lovers *Luca Bellini (Love Bite): vampire husband boyfriend. Started out as "vampire attacker", but, well, shit escalated in weird ways. Friends *Alexander "Lex" Antonov: best friend and ex-roommate. They've been more or less glued together since they met in middle school. Definitely one of the most important people in Silas's life; he felt pretty guilty about moving out to live with Luca. They never dated, per se, but they've always been extremely close, emotionally and, well, physically. Family *Susanna Boiselle: mother. *Nicholas Harlow: father. Pets *Isabella: Collie baby. Loves her very much and walks her every day. She's a mama's girl. (Guess who's the mama.) Housing Lives with Luca in his nice two-story townhouse with their child, Isabella. Additional Info and Trivia * Intense love for music, and pretty talented with a guitar. Doesn't usually go more than a day without playing. * Secretly a pretty good dancer. Doesn't usually do that unless he's alone or he's been drinking, though. * Seems like a lazy asshole a lot of the time, but actually has a lot of energy to spare, and if he doesn't get it out somehow during the day he'll get pretty restless. (Unsurprisingly, sex is one of his favorite ways to burn that energy.) Related Profiles Gallery Insert gallery here if any. Category:Sunny's Characters Category:Roleplay Category:Aries Category:Uke